Demoness of the Sea
by UsubeniDragon
Summary: Mirajane offers her life up to protect her brothers. But instead of the unforgiving grasp of death, she is meet by the warm smile of a straw hat wearing boy. Now in a world filled with pirates, Mirajane travels with her new crew mates to find a way home. But will she want to leave them in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**And I bring another story. The story will follow one piece arcs with Mira thrown into the mix. That is until later, when what I have planned comes into play. Anyways there isn't much to say before this first chapter, aside that it will be a LuffyxMirajane story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail**

* * *

All she felt was pain. It ran through her like it was the only thing keeping her alive. And in a sense it was true, if she could feel pain then that meant she was alive. It wasn't a good thing that she was in pain but that's what happens when you offer your life in someone else's place.

That's what she did, she offered herself in order to protect her younger brother. Isn't that what any older sibling would do, lay their life down for their younger. She had failed to do so many years ago and that was what made her make the decision.

When Lisanna had died, she was able to use her magic yet she was useless. Lisanna had died trying to bring back their enraged brother. And now she was giving her life for said brother.

Elfman was in battle with a member of the Thunder God Tribe; Freed Justine. The green haired man was ready to give the death blow before she had interrupted. The white hair girl had made a deal were Freed would leave Elfman be, in exchange for her life. Of course he agreed to it, but he never brought the killing blow.

Freed would use his magic to inflict pain on every inch of her body. What was actually minutes felt like hours to her. This is what the mage had planned, he didn't want to kill her yet… no, he wanted her to beg for the cold embrace of death. But the girl never spoke the words he wanted to hear. She never looked at him in hate, or with any form of malice. No. The girl just smiled at him and her eyes showed nothing but understanding.

"Why…? Why don't you look at me with hate?" Freed seethed.

The girl just stared at him for a moment, her smile never wavering. She new deep down that she just wanted for the torture to be over, yet she could not bring herself to ask him to end it. That was also why she couldn't hate him. She felt nothing for the man in front of her asides from pity.

Freed watched as the girl did nothing but stare at him, her breathing was heavy and was mostly just a wheezing. This girl was breathing her last breath and yet she still stared him down and smiled. It pissed him off but he could do nothing but feel respect for her conviction to protect her brother.

"Are you sure that you want this? I could let you walk away." Freed said to the girl who seemed to have trouble finding her voice.

"E… even if I… walked away from this… you still would go for E-Elfman." The girl wheezed out in a raspy voice.

"Heh… you wouldn't be wrong, but still." Freed pointed his sword at the girl as a dark purple rune appeared at the tip. "Now are you ready?"

His response was meet with a weary smile as the girl closed her eyes not vocally giving her consent. Freed smirked before he unleashed his magic upon the girl. A violet light shot out from the tip of the sword before the light quickly wrapped around the girl.

Surprisingly she didn't feel any pain. Even all the pain from earlier disappeared with the man's final attack. This is what death must feel like. There was a feeling of nothing aside from the feeling of accomplishment, the accomplishment of saving her brother's life.

Her last thoughts were of her brother and Fairy Tail before everything went black.

 **Grand Line**

"Get the hell out of the kitchen you shitty captain!" The captain of the Straw Hat Pirates was thrown out of the galley the next moment. The boy had messy raven hair that was covered by an old worn out straw hat. The rest of his attire was an open blue vest and black shorts with sandals. He had a black armlet with with two glass semi-spheres connected by a metal latch, on his left bicep.

"Sanji you're such a jerk. I was just hungry." Luffy mumbled as he made his way to the bow of Sunny. He passed by his nakama who were going about their daily tasks. Nami was checking the log pose and making sure that the ship was on track.

Usopp and Franky were sitting on the grass deck surrounded by planks of wood and paper, they were discussing something that didn't make sense to the boy. He continued on to see both Robin and chopper at the helm discussing a book they were reading. Again Luffy just walked on past them with a pout on his face. He didn't see Zoro or Brook so he assumed that they were doing their own things on other parts of the ship.

Luffy huffed as he sat down cross legged on the Sunny's head which just so happened to look like a flower with a face. Even though Franky claimed it was supposed to be a lion's head. It didn't matter to the boy anyways as it was still his favorite seat on the ship.

When he had nothing to do he would just sit there and look over the horizon. And that was what he was doing. He was sitting there, hoping to see another island… or anything at least. All there was in front of the Sunny was water, water, more water, a figure drifting in the waves, water…

Luffy looked down at the figure in the water to see that it was a girl. Quickly thinking, he stretched his arm down and wrapped it around her waist before pulling her up onto the figure head. Once he set her down on the deck he was able to get a better look at the girl. She had long flowing white hair with two bangs that framed her face, her attire was a maroon dress with pink frills around the edges.

Although her clothes were soaked through, Luffy didn't pay much attention to the girl assets but looked more at her wounds. She was covered in cuts and bruises all over her form, Luffy leaned down to hear if she was breathing; it was long and shallow but she was breathing.

Quickly picking up the girl bridal style, Luffy quickly made his way back to the helm, were he knew Chopper would be.

"Chopper! I found a girl floating in the water!" Surprisingly it was Sanji who appeared before the boy instead of the little reindeer.

"Hey Luffy! What the hell did you do to her?!" Sanji yelled, getting the boy to look at him in confusion.

"Nothing, I found her drifting in the water." Luffy answered the cook who just looked at him back.

"Luffy take her to the infirmary, I'll be there in a minute." Chopper told him. Luffy nodded as he made his way to the ship's infirmary with the girl in his arms. When he entered the infirmary, Luffy placed the girl down on the single bed inside and watched as she slowly let out labored breaths.

He didn't know who this person was but he could feel that something was wrong with the girl. Luffy couldn't question anything more when the girl tensed for a moment before her eyes slowly opened. Luffy looked into her eyes which reminded him of the ocean.

Mirajane blinked a couple of times before her vision focused on the hard wood ceiling. She was confused, wasn't she supposed to be dead? And why was she soaking wet? Mirajane moved around uncomfortably until a lively voice filled her ears.

"Wow! You're already awake, that's a great!" Mirajane moved her gaze away from the ceiling to look at the face of a 17 year old boy. She took in his appearance, her eyes lingering on his scar and straw hat.

"W-who are you? Where a-am I?" The girl asked getting the boy to grin widely at her.

"My names Monkey D. Luffy, and you're on my ship; the Thousand Sunny!"

"Your ship?" The girl questioned while trying to sit up, struggling with her wounds.

"Ya, our pirate ship." The girl's eyes widened when he said the word pirate. She was on a pirate ship? How did she even get taken by a group of pirates? She was in Magnolia a couple of minutes ago, it wouldn't be possible for her to be taken by these sea bandits.

The boy must have seen her nervous look because his smile turned to a more comforting one. Mirajane eased up a bit, but was still on guard in case the boy tried anything. She wasn't sure if he was a pirate, he didn't look the type but he also didn't look like the type to lie.

"Don't worry, we're not bad pirates." Luffy told the girl who relaxed a bit at his innocent smile. "So whats your name?"

"Mirajane Strauss." Mira told the pirate who grinned at finally being able to hear her name. "Luffy why am I on your ship?"

"I found you floating in the water so I brought you to the infirmary." Luffy then turned to the door before looking back at the girl. "Are doctor Chopper will be in here soon, so just wait here, kay?"

The girl nodded as the boy left the cabin and closed the door behind him. To be honest, she got worried when Luffy said the doctor's name was Chopper. It was not very welcoming name for a doctor. Just as Luffy had said, Chopper had appeared in the doorway the next minute.

It wasn't what she was expecting. A small brown reindeer with a blue nose and a pink hat atop its head walked into the room. The reindeer was at the girl's side within seconds as he examined every part of the girl's body.

"Your injuries are not that severe upon first glance." Chopper mumbled before looking at the girl who stared at him, slightly spooking the doctor. "W-what?"

"So cute!" Mirajane squealed, causing Chopper to step back with a blush.

"Don't you dare call me cute, bastard." Unlike his words, Chopper's body was waving back and forth while he had a smile on his face. Hiding his emotions is not his forte. "Do you remember your name?"

"It's Mirajane." The girl told the little reindeer doctor.

"How about what you were doing before we found you?"

Mirajane stayed silent for a moment as she thought about the battle of Fairy Tail. "I… I was trying to save my brother."

"You don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to." Chopper stopped the girl from having to dig through any painful memories. "Where are you from?"

"Magnolia Town." The girls face lightened a bit when answering the question. "More specifically Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail?" Chopper asked.

"Yep, it's a guild for wizards. You've must have heard of it along your travels."

"Wizards!" Luffy burst the door down as he appeared before the girl's bed again, a megawatt smile on his face. "You must be a magician! Can you show me a trick!? Please!? Also Mira, join my crew!"

The girl had backed up in her bed thanks to the boy's onslaught of questions. He was going to continue before Chopper hopped up and smacked him upside the head.

"Luffy shes injured! Stop asking her so many question!"

"How does asking questions hurt her?"

"She needs to be treated and get rest." Chopper sighed. "Asking her so many questions is only going to make things worse."

Luffy pouted as Chopper started leading him out the door. When Luffy was gone, Chopper began wrapping Mira's wounds in medical gauze before leaving her to rest.

 **Galley**

"She's a magician! I'm going to get her to join the crew!" Luffy told all his crew mates. They were gathered around the table waiting for the dinner that Sanji was cooking up. Only a couple of the crew agreed; Sanji and Brook for their own reasons, and Chopper because she was nice to him.

"Luffy you can't pester her to join just because you want a magician." Nami told the straw hatted boy. "Besides, what Chopper told us, she has a home that she needs to go back to."

"If her home is on this side of the Grand Line, then having her join the crew would just be a hassle." Zoro threw in his two cents.

"What was the moss head! The only hassle on this ship is you." Sanji challenged the swordsman.

"Shut your trap pervert cook!" Zoro yelled back at him. "All I meant was when we head to Fishman Island she'll lose her chance to head straight home."

"Swordsman is right." Robin agreed, knowing that the cook would only agree with one of the female's on the ship. "It would also be her decision if she wants to stay with us captain."

"Don't care." Luffy crossed his arms with a smile on his face. "I've already decided that Mirajane will join my crew as it's magician."

"Luffy when she wakes up I don't want you pestering her about joining." Chopper told the captain who wasn't paying attention to any of them anymore. "And Robin, did you leave some clothes for her."

"Of course Doctor, we wouldn't want her walking around in wet clothes." Robin then shoot a couple of glances to the male crew members. "Especially with some of the more open members of the ship."

Franky, Brook, and Sanji had a series of different reactions. Franky had a shit eating grin on his face as he screamed 'super'. Sanji also had a large grin on his face as blood leaked down from his nose. Brook was more reserved in his reaction, he sat with his leg crossed over the other and was slowly sipping his tea. A soft 'yohohoho' was leaving his bony throat.

"You three behave! We have a guest on our ship so don't be your perverted selves!" Nami yelled at the three.

"Oh please… you're making me blush." Franky waved off the compliment of being a pervert.

"Brook do not ask to see her you know what!"

"Yohoho… Miss Nami I wouldn't dream of it. Not before introducing myself, and from what I saw, this Mirajane was quite the beautiful woman." Brook took a longer sip of his tea as the crew waited for his obvious skull joke to come.

"..."

Nothing came, much to the disappointment of Luffy, who greatly enjoyed his skull jokes.

"Sanji…"

"Yes Nami-swan!" Sanji was next to the orange haired girl in a second, ready to do her bidding.

"...Just be a gentlemen." Nami sighed. She was fearful for the girl who would most likely be terrified of the three.

"Psst… Luffy." Usopp leaned over to the captain. "Nami knows that they're not listening right?"

"Shishishi! We're getting a magician! We're getting a magician."

' _He's not listening either!'_ Usopp thought in shock as Luffy kept repeating the same thing, chuckling all the while.

"Hey! Stupid cook! Where's the food!?"

"What was that shitty swordsman!?"

"Ufufufu. It's never a dull moment on his ship."

"Will you all keep it down! You're going to disturb Mira!" Chopper yelled at the pirates.

A second later there was a creaking sound of a door opening silenced the room. They all looked to see Mirajane walk out of the infirmary. She had her hair let down to cover her forehead, and some bandages on her cheeks and some wrapped around her head. She was wearing a light red long sleeved sweater and a cream colored skirt that reached down below her knees.

Mira was looking around in wonder at what the pirates were yelling about. She blinked a couple times when a skeleton with an afro appeared right before her. It was taller than her so it had to lean over a bit to look her in the eyes.

"Yohohoho. What a marvelous young lady you are." Mira was surprised when it talked to her. She had never seen anything like this before. The only plausible reason for a skeleton to be walking and talking would be a form of dark magic. Or it was a demon.

Mirajane took a moment to sense for it's magical signature. Her eyes widened when she felt a couple of demonic presences from within the room. Mira's eyes looked from the skeleton to an older woman with black hair, then two a man with green hair. Her gaze was more on one of his swords then the man himself. Her eyes then continued their journey to Chopper and then finally landing on Luffy.

She didn't know how she missed it when she talked to him before, but his presence was somewhat lifting while she could feel a smaller demonic presence.

"H-hello." Mira brought her attention back to the skeleton who seemed to have brightened up from hearing her voice.

"My what an enchanting voice you have!" Brook exclaimed. "Oh! Where are my manners? My name is dead bones Brook, the musician of the Straw Hat Pirates. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you as well Brook. My name is Mirajane." The girl felt more comfortable with the talking skeleton. It was nice to know that the skeleton was a gentleman.

"If you would please…" Brook held out his bone hand to the girl. "May I see your panties?"

"W-what w-why?" Mirajane's face flushed slightly at the skeletons question. How could he just ask to see her panties like that?

"Brook what did I tell you!?" A girl with short, shoulder length orange hair slammed her fist down over the skeleton's skull. Surprisingly a bump formed where the girls fist had connected. The girl then quickly turned to Mira with a 'forget him' smile on her face. "Sorry about that. I'm Nami, the ship's navigator."

"I'm sorry if this is too much to ask Nami but may I speak to the captain?" Mira asked, wanting to make an arrangement to get back to the guild.

"Oh if you want to talk to him he's right there." Nami then pointed to the boy with the straw hat. Mira's eyes widened when her's meet with Luffy's. She didn't know if it was true or not so she looked back to the navigator.

"Yes Luffy is the captain. Even if it's hard to believe." Nami told the girl.

Mira then walked up to the younger boy who was watching her with a big smile on his face. When she stopped before him, she suddenly found it difficult to look at him. It was easier when she thought he was just a go lucky young pirate. But knowing that he was the captain made things a bit more difficult for her.

"Excuse me… Captain Luffy-"

"Just call me Luffy. I don't want to be addressed by any other title than Pirate King." Luffy told the girl getting a look of confusion from her. It soon went away when she regained her composure and looked at the captain.

"Luffy… there is something I must ask you."

"That's fine but I have something to ask you too." Luffy's smile widened as his crew's heads dropped, knowing what he was going to ask.

"Ara. What is it?" Mira asked out of curiosity.

"Mirajane… join my crew." He didn't even make it sound like he was asking for her to join. He basically demanded it.

"What?" Mira was shocked that the captain had just asked her to join out of the blue. He didn't even know her. "Why would you want me to join your crew?"

"Because I like you." Luffy said with a wide smile on his face. Mira's reddened at the boy's words. She was asked out lots of times back at the guild and by people in Magnolia. Even some of the guild members like Wakaba and Macao had asked her out yet she never blushed from that. Now she meets a boy a couple years younger than her and he says something childish and makes her blush. But she knew that it wasn't in the way that it could be made out to be.

"Hey Mira your face is red, you're not getting sick or anything right?" Luffy asked while looking at her with his head turned.

"Yohoho. It seems that Mr. Luffy has finally found his Pirate Queen." Brook commented.

"Like hell!" A scream came from the kitchen as it was up in flames. Sanji then was standing before Luffy and Mira with a obvious look of distaste. "Luffy you better not take advantage of Mira-chan!"

"I'm not doing anything though!" Luffy yelled back at the chef.

"L-Luffy…" Mira got the attention of the room again as she got over her unwanted reaction. "Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure." Luffy agreed while ignoring his cook.

"If it's not to much to ask, can you take me back to Magnolia?" Luffy just nodded his head in agreement again while a certain navigator made her opinion clear.

"Hold up Luffy! We don't have an internal pose for Magnolia, so how are we going to get there!?" Nami yelled to the boy gaining a curious look from Mira.

"You don't know how to get their? How about Fiore?" Mira asked getting a head shake from the navigator. "Ishgar?"

"We would need an internal pose to get to all those places." Nami then held up her arm showing the white haired girl the log pose. "Right now we are on our way to Fishman Island."

"What is that?" Mira asked while pointing to the log pose.

"You don't know what this is? Mirajane do you not live on the Grand Line?"

"Grand Line?" Mira was starting to get worried. She had never heard of a log pose or the Grand Line. Exactly where did she end up? "Nami may I see a world map, please?"

"I'm sorry but you can't. One hasn't been made yet." Now that can't be right. There was a map of the world. And she was sure that there wasn't any place called the Grand Line.

"W-where am I?" Mira asked with a slight tremor in her voice.

"You're in the middle of the Grand Line, also known as the pirates graveyard, or Paradise." Nami told the girl who looked down.

"These places… I never heard of them. Even though I never left the continent Ishgar I still would have heard of a sea like this."

"Continent?" Nami asked getting a nod from Mira. "The only continent is the Red Line, which splits the world in half. In fact we should be nearing it in a few days."

"Miss Navigator I have an idea whats going on." Robin spoke up getting the attention of the pirates and mage.

"Robin, do you really know what is happening?" Nami asked happy that the archaeologist was here to save the day.

"I just have a theory on what is going on." Robin then turned to look at Mira who was watching with some hope that the older woman knew where her home was. "Miss Magician must have come from another world."

"What!?" The crew exclaimed while Mira stayed quiet to think about the idea. She was very quickly brought out of he thoughts by one very loud and childish remark.

"AWESOME!" Luffy yelled with stars in his eyes, staring at Mira. "Mira you have to join my crew!"

"But if I'm from another world how do I get home?" Mirajane had to ignore the pleas from the boy in order to get anywhere.

"Well how did you arrive here?" Robin asked while observing the girl closely. The only reason she threw out her idea was because that Mira seemed to honestly believe that the places she mentioned existed. And she knew that none of them were real, at least in their world.

"...A man named Freed attempted to kill me with one of his spells." Mira told the woman after a moment.

"Why was this man trying to kill you?" Robin wanted as much information as possible. The thought of another world existing excited her as much as it did the captain, who was bouncing around in his seat.

"He… I… my brother was fighting him… and he lost." Mira found the right way to start off the explanation. "Freed was going to kill him but I offered my life in his stead."

"Why didn't you just kick his ass?" Mira looked over to see a completely confused Luffy. Mira looked at him for a moment before lowering her gaze to the floor.

"I lost my ability to use _my_ magic." Every straw hat sent their captain a glare aside from Robin who was taking in this information.

"Luffy if you hurt Mira-chan I'll fillet you like a fish." Sanji told the boy who was now looking at his crew, stone faced.

"So you sacrificed yourself for your brother, and then you were sent to our world." Robin asked getting a slow nod from Mira. The white haired girl then looked up in thought as she looked at each crew member.

"You all are so fast to believe that I'm from another world and that I can use magic. Why?" Mira asked when she looked back at Robin.

"Why wouldn't we believe you?" Luffy said without any hesitation. "Why would you need to lie anyways?"

"Captain says that because we are all open to many things that may be impossible." Robin told the girl who kept on looking at Luffy with slight wonder. Never had she meet someone like this boy. He resembled Natsu in a way, but there was childish innocence behind everything he said.

"Well if devil fruits exist why not other worlds." Franky agreed with Luffy and Robin by basically saying 'why not'.

"Devil fruits?" Mira asked, curious to what that would be.

"Devil fruits are fruits found on our world. The fruits give whoever eat it an unimaginable power in exchange for their ability to swim." Nami explained to the girl.

"Have any of you eaten a devil fruit?" The girl was starting to wonder about the world she had appeared in.

"Four of us have." Nami said while pointing to the members who had consumed the cursed fruits.

"Robin consumed the flower flower fruit." In response the archaeologist crossed her arms and created numerous new ones along her existing arms.

"Chopper ate the human human fruit, which is why he can talk and walk like a human." Nami pointed to the small doctor who waved at Mirajane who wave back to small reindeer.

"Brook ate the revive revive fruit, which brought him back to life."

' _That doesn't explain why he is all bones…'_ Mira looked at the skeleton who slightly raised his hat in courtesy. ' _And why he still has an afro.'_

"And finally Luffy, who ate the gum gum fruit." Nami said while Mira looked at Luffy to see what he could do.

"I'm a rubber man." Luffy grabbed both his cheeks and stretched them farther than humanly possible, shocking the white haired girl.

"Are these things common here?" Mira asked while trying to fight the urge to grabbed one of Luffy's cheeks and see how far it could stretch.

"On the Grand Line they are, but some people believe it's a myth until they see it for themselves." Robin said. "But there is still the matter of how we get Miss Magician home."

Everyone had the same thought process that led them to the same answer; how do you travel from one world to the next? Mira was in the same situation as the pirates. There were no world traveling spells that she knew of, so she couldn't get home by herself. That only left her with one thing to do… find a way.

"Luffy if it still isn't to much to ask…" Mira began getting the straw hat boy's attention. "Can you please take me home?"

"Shishishi… sure!" Luffy began as he raised his hand to her. "Welcome to my crew Mira."

"Does that mean Mira is going to be joining us?" Chopper asked in hope, he really liked the girl. She was nice to him and allowed him to examine her with out complaint, even though he is a reindeer.

"Yep! The Straw Hat Pirates have a new crew member!" Luffy cheered while throwing his hands in the air. His declaration got shouts of approval from the Chopper, Usopp, Brook, and Sanji while the other members smiled and welcomed the mage to the crew.

Mirajane couldn't help herself from smiling, these pirates were starting to remind her of Fairy Tail. Soon Sanji brought out dinner and everyone was eating and chatting with smiles on their faces. Mira found herself explaining her world and how magic worked to the pirates… well she should probably be calling them her crew mates now that she joined the crew, if only for a little while. Because one day she would have to leave them, and when that day comes, she'll be happy to have meet the adventurous group of pirates. And one day she will appreciate that it was Monkey D. Luffy who found her.

* * *

 **And that is the first chapter, tell me what you think. To explain why Mira could sense demonic energy from the devil fruit users, is because of how Oda explained in one of his chapter, how devil fruits 'reincarnate'. Anyways, Mira could sense the devil fruit's spirits from the DF users. I got the idea to write this story because there are only like 4 LuffyxMira stories. I'm raising it to 5. So be prepared to see more of this story within the future. Until the next chapter. See ya.**


	2. AN

**Hello,**

 **It has been a very long time. Are you glad to see me? I'm glad to see you. Okay, let's ignore those last three sentences they really creep me out. So for starters, I'm not back everybody, I lost a lot of will to continue writing this story but that does not mean it's abandoned! I have been emailing a buddy of mine who has a profile on this site and has agreed to take over the story from me!**

 **This is goodbye, but I hope all of you continue to read the story whenever it comes out.**


End file.
